Secrets and the Unknown
by melzie666
Summary: Claire gets turned. But that's not the strangest thing that's going on in morganville. Myrnins has a secret, and after he tell the other members of the glass house, will they be able to keep this secret from Claire. My idea of who myrnin could be.
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up. It was dark. Claire could barely see her own hand in front of her face. She searched around for something to help her find her way out.

"Looking for something?" Said a familiar voice. Claire knew that voice, it was François. See felt the chill of his breath on her neck. She tried to remain calm, but she could feel her heart start to speed. She knew he could hear it too.

"Why so scared? Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Much." He said ,the words dripped of his tongue with horrible mocking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire's voice was shaky and she couldn't help the fear that was overcoming her. She started to walk away ,trying to feel for an exit. He had obviously taken her bag and weapons, which left her helpless.

"It means revenge. I'm going to make you hated, just like me and Ysandre. You'll be sunned by your friends, especially that boy. I know how much he will hate it, and how much he will hate you." Claire let slip a gasp as she realised what he was going to do. She ran ,desperately trying to find something, anything. She had to hold him off till her friends could come. They must know by now that she was gone. But where, was another problem. She remembered they had been at the shops just like normal, well as normal as it gets in Morganville. She turned a corner while her friends were still deciding on fillings for the tacos tonight. She remembered having felt cold hands around her mouth ,she had struggled for a while but the hand had also covered her nose, so eventually she drifted into unconsciousness. Then she woke up here. Where she would ether come out dead, or worse.

François drew close, she could feel his breath on her back. He grabbed her and pulled her head to the side. Exposing the blue veins running down her neck. She struggled and tried to pull from his grasp. But it was no use, he bite down hard. She could feel him draining her of life. For the second time that day she fell unconscious. As she drifted she was suddenly aware of a burning sensation, but it was wrong somehow. Cold. It was like being burned with a cold flame. It pierced her insides and swam through her blood. She wanted to scream but couldn't. All she could do was wait in agony.

Myrnin's POV. 

Myrnin was reading silently when his phone began to ring. It was Claire. Strange ,Claire hardly ever calls him. Unless it's important. He picked up the phone quickly. He didn't get a chance to speak before the voices on the other end started talking.

"Myrnin, have you seen Claire?" he recognised that voice as the little goth girl, _what was her name again, Eve that's it _he thought to himself.

"No, dear. Why?"

"She's missing." Myrnin was scared for claries stake (no pun intended) and knew they probably only had an hour or so to find her. "Do you know who might have taken her?"

"We're not sure, she just turned the corner and vanished."

"Ok stay there, I'll open the nearest portal to this device."

"Can't you just say phone."

"No" with that he hung up, he raced to open a portal. This was Claire's life on the line.

One hour later. 

Shane's POV. 

We ran in as fast as we could. Myrnin had found where François may have taken her. The door was locked but with two vamps, and me of course ,who needed keys? Light flooded in through the now empty doorway. Claire was lying on the floor her eye's open staring at the ceiling, she looked…I couldn't't even think of it. I also saw Francois but he quickly had both Michael and Myrnin beating his ass. I would joined in, and very much enjoyed it. Eve ran to her and started sobbing, she said something but I didn't't take in the words. She was gone, we was too late. I kneeled beside her ,I couldn't't bare to touch her body, too feel how lifeless she must've been. I could feel the tears that were now streaming from my eyes. I kneeled next to Eve and pulled her close. She sobbed into my shoulder. I cried but mostly I felt numb. It didn't feel real to me ,just some nightmare which I hoped to wake up from very soon.

Myrnin and Michael finished with Francois. They left him with a long wooden stake through his chest and a few bite marks. Myrnin ran over to Claire, stupid vampire, I'm her boyfriend he's just her boss. But the way he looks at her, it's like he loves her, but then again it's not quite like that. Michael looked mournful and bent his head. He looked up sharply, he was looking closing at Claire's body ad started to sniff the air.

"No, he can't have." Michael said shocked.

"He has." said Myrnin. He grasped her hand in both of his. I looked at them both, what were they talking about? What has that bloodsucking leech done to my Claire.

"What has he done?" Said Eve, mirroring my thoughts.

"He's turned her. The transformation should be complete in a few minutes by the looks of it." said Myrnin. I wanted to scream as the words sunk in. She was going to be one of them.

"So she's not going to die?" Asked Eve. Myrnin nodded.

"She won't die, but she will be dead ,in a sense." Eve got up and hugged Michael close, she looked as though she didn't know whether to rejoice or cry some more. I let out an angry ,frustrated and mostly sorrowful cry. It was more like a growl but I didn't care. I got up and slammed my fist against the wall, then again and again. I screamed again , when I did I turned and collapsed against the wall.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, facing Myrnin. I didn't know why I asked but I wanted something to distract me from this. He still had his head bent over Claire and he was stroking her hair like a cat. What he said next had me ,and everyone else, speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was excruciating. Claire finally screamed out, she thrashed and clawed. She cried because the pain was so excruciating. The pain suddenly subsided. She opened her eyes and sat up. It felt easier than it should have. Her body felt stronger. She looked around. She had to blink a few times to adjust to her new sense of sight. She could see everything, the dust flouting by her face, every colour of the room around her in vivid detail and….Shane. He was collapsed against the wall, he looked away from her. She felt a pang of pain, why won't he look at me? Why do I feel so…different? Then she remembered.

"NO ,I cant be. Please tell me I'm not, please." She noticed Myrnin kneeling beside her. He was at a slight distance. He grasped her hand softly and cautiously. She notice he didn't feel cold anymore.

"I'm afraid you are, my dear." He said very softly. Like he was trying to console her. "How is the thirst?"

Claire then noticed the burning the was in her throat. Her mouth watered every time she smelt the air. She could smell the blood coursing through the veins of everyone in the room. She suddenly noticed how close Shane was, so close she could smell the aroma of his flesh and underneath it his veins. She lunged for her prey, but something held her back. That man again. Myrnin. He had grabbed her arms and was now twisting them so she couldn't escape. She hissed and thrashed. _You can't have my prey you bastard._ Myrnin held her tight and picked her up.

"Michael, get her legs." He said. Claire kicked and screamed in frustration. Two firm hands grasped her legs. A blond boy held them tight. She screamed again and kicked out. She sent the blond boy flying. He flew into the wall hard enough to leave a mark. Her prey started to get up, he went over to the other human. The blond one got up ,shocked.

"Myrnin. I don't know much about young vampires but I've been a vamp longer than she has and I don't think she should've been able to do that." Claire smirked at him, proud of her achievement.

"She shouldn't. Shane ,Eve ,leave now." said the man holding her arms.

"But-" the humans said.

"GO!" The humans ran out the door. Now Claire was angry. They had lost her her prey. She growled angrily and twisted. With her legs free she kicked behind her and took out the mans legs. He still had hold of her but he had stumbled. She tried it again but he was too quick for her. He pushed forward and pined her ,face first to the ground. She tried to push him off but he was still too strong and she was still too weak from the thirst. He screamed something to the blond boy but she couldn't hear him over her own frustrated growls and hisses. The blond boy left quickly, in a blur.

She knew she was getting no where with this tactic. She relaxed and forced herself to stay calm even though the burning in her throat was unbearable. She felt Myrnin sigh as if he had been lifting weights for 10 hours. His grasp was strong but he had relaxed it slightly. _Just enough _Claire thought. She rolled over and sent him crashing into the floor. He cursed and got up just as she was about to make her exit. He tackled her to the floor and held her in a head lock. They fought like this for a while but he always managed to win. After a while she gave up, too tired from thirst. This time when she relaxed he didn't slack his hold one bit. He wasn't going to be fooled by the same trick twice. She decided to just sit and wait for her fate.

Soon the blond boy came back with a few bags of blood. Claire eyed them greedily. Her mouth watered. Myrnin was still holding her. His knee on her back and his hands holding her arms tightly. The boy looked questioningly at the man, he then tossed the bag to Claire. Myrnin let her go as she bit into it. She grabbed the bag with both hands and sucked away happily. It was like the worlds greatest ambrosia dancing on her tongue. She soon finished five bags. But as soon as she finished them she realised what she had done.

Along with her senses came back the dreadful memories of her lunging at Shane, attacking Myrnin and Michael. She collapsed on the floor and cried. _How could I have done that, what sort of horrible thing am I. I deserve to die. I wish he had killed me. Then I wouldn't have to be this. _Claire sat there in self hatred. Michael came over and wrapped his arms around her and Myrnin sat quietly by her side.

"I'm so sorry. I hate this." She cried. Michael sat back and looked into her eyes.

"You are forgiven. It's not your fault. It's his." He said, pointing towards François who was now well and truly dead by the looks of it. She then turned to Myrnin, who she could remember kicking ,scratching and on occasion biting when they had fought earlier.

"I'm so sorry Myrnin. Your not too badly hurt are you?" Claire asked.

"All healed." He sounded distant and thoughtful. Like he was contemplating something. "You know there should've been no need for healing. You a new vampire, therefore nowhere near strong enough to take a vampire like me down."

"But she did." Michael butted in. "I could hear the crashing and screams from miles away.

Claire didn't know what to say. She looked at them both. Myrnin looked thoughtful and Michael just looked as confused as she felt.

"That reminds me of someone." Said Myrnin, half to himself.

"Who?" Claire and Michael said together. Myrnin smirked a little, still staring off to space.

"Me." He said. Claire didn't quite know how to feel about that, shocked that she was reacting to vampirism the same way her boss did. Confused ,angry, annoyed, worried. But mainly she just felt tired. Michael, looked at Myrnin as if they both knew more then they were letting on. Claire looked from one to the other. They quickly drew their attention back to Claire.

"Lets get back home. Shane and Eve are waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Eve's POV. 

Eve was pacing with her phone. Shane just sat silently on the sofa, fiddling with the controller to his games console. Eve was staring at her phone. She had already called about a billon times already and Michael still hadn't picked up. She knew that if Claire had flipped out, then adding humans to the mix was going to be less than helpful. But all she wanted to do was run back and help her friend. She remembered vividly the rotten basement where Claire had been kept. She felt shiver go down her spine at the memory of Claire's inhuman eye's. When she lunged at Shane. _She is new, it's not her fault _,she told herself.

The sudden knock on the door made her jump. She ran over, while Shane just sat there like nothing had happened. She yanked the door open to see Michael, Myrnin and Claire standing in the doorway. Eve wanted to hug her but was unsure whether she would be able to handle it, considering she had only just turned vamp a while ago.

"Where have you been?" Eve said. "We've been worried!"

"Well it took a while to get her the blood." Michael said lamely. Eve gave him a look which clearly said _**Don't-give-me-that-shit. **_Eve turned to Claire.

"What's with the marks?" Myrnin and Claire looked at each other.

Claire spoke first, "I sorta flipped and Myrnin had to stop me from kicking his ass."

"No I had to stop you running off and killing loads of innocent people. I could've stopped you 'kicking my ass' any day."

Eve remembered what Myrnin had told them in that basement when Claire had been transforming. How could it be? But now she thought about it…. How could it not be?

The black hair.

The brown eye's.

The minds.

Claire's POV.

Claire sat on the couch next to Shane, he just kept playing with the controller. Even though there was no game playing. He turned to look at her. He looked pained. He turned back to staring at the controller.

"Better now?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Shane, I really didn't know what I was doing."

"I know that. I just….Can't deal with this right now."

He started to leave but Claire grabbed his wrist before he could. Too hard. He let out a pained cry. She let go as if she had touched fire. She couldn't believe what she had just done. To _Shane. _He griped his arm. She tried to help but he pulled away from her and ran to the stairs.

"Please Shane, don't do this. I love you, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. Please Shane!" She shouted up to him as he ran up the stairs. She heard the sound of his door slamming. She growled at herself. And fell to her knees. She eventually stood up and turned to see Eve standing at the door way to the kitchen, watching her. Myrnin had already left so Michael was hovering next to her. Eve ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Claire relaxed against her and wrapped her arms around her. She was careful to be as gentle as possible. They both pulled away. Eve looked at her again. She was still looking at her weird. She looked at her like she was trying to figure something out. Like she was staring at a puzzle.

"Did you hear anything when you was…turning." She asked quietly.

"No, why? Was there something I should have heard?" Eve looked over to where Michael was standing, watching them, he seemed to have the same look. _Why is everyone staring at me, surely I don't look that different? _Claire thought glumly. Michael seemed to shake his head slightly. Eve quickly changed the subject.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something? We are making tacos? They will be done in half and hour."

Eve was babbling. Claire knew it was because she had said something she shouldn't have.

"What is it Eve? What is it your not telling me?"

"Nothing." Eve looked like she meant it but Claire wasn't fooling for her brilliant acting skills. She let it drop anyway because….well hey ,tacos!


	4. Chapter 4

Shane's POV. 

He sat in his room. He felt as though his head would explode. _We was only shopping for taco fillings. Why did this have to happen?_ Shane was trying to process all the information running through his brain. And _Myrnin._ He was about to have a mental rant about that when he heard a timid knock on his door. He didn't answer.

"Shane? It's me." Claire of course. "Please can I come in."

"Can't you just break your way in. It's open anyways."

Claire open it a crack and peeked inside. She look apologetic.

"Eve's made tacos if you want some?"

"Not Hungry." he said stubbornly. He looked at her. Those eye's, her hair. He couldn't believe it before but he was started to believe more and more what Myrnin had said.

Claire's POV. 

"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that?" Claire moaned.

"Like what?"

"Like they are trying to figure me out or something?" Claire threw her hands up in exasperation and sighed. She carefully walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He had his hand on his knee and she placed her own on top of it softly.

"Please forgive me. I-"

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. It's just allot to process in one afternoon. Like with you and Myr….the change." Claire knew he was about to say Myrnin.

"You was going to say Myrnin. What about Myrnin?"

"Nothing." Claire was about to speak but was stopped abruptly by Shane's lips on hers. She kissed him back, reminding herself to be careful not to hurt him. She tangled his hair in her hands and he run his hand down her back while the other the other traced her thigh. She felt shivers of pleasure at every warm touch. His skin was so warm ,she knew this was because she was so cold but she tried to shift that to the back of her head. She didn't need to think of anything else but her and Shane.

When they pulled away Shane was smiling.

"I get first dips on taco's." He said. His lips slightly reddened.

"Dammit."

"You have to be quicker next time." He smiled which made her tingle inside. She got up and started to head for the door, still smiling at him.

"Not if I get there first." Claire ran. So fast that she was there in a second. She stops behind Eve and said.

"One taco please." Eve screamed which made Claire and Michael burst out laughing.

"SO not funny." Said Eve.

"Ouch Eve. I think you've blown out my ear drums." Said Shane as he walked through the door. He was panting slightly cos he had clearly ran there himself.

The members of the Glass House soon sat down and enjoyed their dinner, things were almost normal. But Claire was still weary of this new secret that everyone seemed to know but her.

Myrnin's POV. 

"Myrnin, I need to inform you that your brother has recently came to Morganville." Myrnin eye's nearly popped out of their sockets. He was in Amelie's office. She had called him there because of some important information that he needed to know. Now he wished he had never came.

"Send him away. Stake him. Cover him in silver and shove garlic in his mouth. I don't care just get him to leave."

"I can't do that. He is a paying citizen and we can't leave him out there in the world where he can cause trouble. Here we can watch him." Amelie said conclusively. There was no point arguing with her. Myrnin simply turned on his heel and started to leave. But just before he did Amelie spoke quickly saying, "If you do believe that he is here for evil purposes then I suggest you don't tell Claire about who she is and who you are. If he wants to get to you he will use any thing or _anyone _to do so. Don't tell anyone else, and make sure the residence of the Glass House do not speak of what you told them.

"I know." With that he opened a portal straight to the glass house. They were all sitting at the table eating.

"Eve, Michael ,Shane may I please speak with you." There was no arguing in his voice. "Now!"

The three of them got up and said their apologies to Claire as they walked through the portal to Myrnin's lab.

Claire's POV. 

She was left there. Alone. Now she knew there was something going to. And she was going to get to the bottom of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Myrnin's POV. 

Eve, Michael and Shane left after he had spoke to them. He sighed and sat back down to read the book he had abandoned not too long ago. He could feel the presence of someone else. If they was anyone like Amelie or Claire or even Oliver. They would make their presence known clearly. Therefore it could only be one person. Damien.

"Hello Damien." he said without leaving his chair.

"What a fine night my brother. So tell me Myrnin. How have your studies been. Still playing with you chemistry sets. Tinkering with the impossible." Myrnin heard his brothers familiar voice chuckle. A cold evil sound. "What a fool my brother be."

Myrnin stood and turned to face his brother. Damien had been much younger than him when he had been turned. Only 19, still just a boy. He only looked around the same age as that Shame boy. But the similarities were conclusive. The black hair, however Damien wore his short. They had the same face structure. Their eye's were different though. Whereas Myrnins were a nice chocolate brown, Damien's were a sharp vivid green. The two brothers stared at each other. All their hate and anger for each other was powered through their stares. Each one wishing stares could really kill.

"What do you want Damien?"

"I don't know. Land, power , your rotting carcass….The list goes on." He said mockingly.

"Leave now!"

"Ok Ok. I was just stopping by. But I will be back. And you know it. What goes around comes around my brother."

With that he left. _Can I not get a single moments peace in this town. _

A month later. 

Claire's POV. 

Claire was wearing a very unflattering but needed black coat, hat and gloves. Michael drove her in his tinted vamp car. Claire stopped by the coffee shop on her way to class. Oliver was there as per usual.

"The usual please Olliy."

"I told you to stop calling me that." He gave her a quick once over. "Amelie never told me about any… new one's."

"It came as a shock to me too. Thank you very much." He rolled his eye's at her and gave her a mocha. She paid him and gave him a quick nod as she left.

She thanked Michael for the ride and hurried to class to avoid the painful sun. She arrived at lesson with just a few minutes to spare. They were doing something about genes and stuff. So boring. This was one area of science she did not enjoy. They were told to research their past ancestors by next lesson. Which gave her three days to do it. She spent the rest of the day as usual. Once she finished she decided to go to the on campus coffee shop. Eve wasn't working there today but Claire needed the coffee. She sat down at a free table and started reading while sipping away at her mocha. And tall dark haired boy walked up to her. He was very pale, defiantly a vamp. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked nodding towards the seat opposite her.

"No, go right ahead." He nodded a thanks and sat down opposite her. He had a book about Mythical creatures in his hand. He placed his coffee on the table and started to read his book. He put it down to drink his coffee. Claire noticed he had nice hair. Jet black, it was cutting into a shaggy emo cut. He looked at her with pretty green eyes ,they darted from her to the book she was reading.

"I know someone who like's science." He said.

"Is he go here."

"Nah. I don't talk to him much anymore. Nice get up."

"Newbie. Vampire life isn't all the perks." Claire said. He laughed at that.

"I'm Damien Lloyd. And your name?"

"Claire Danvers. What Class do you have next?"

"Erm…English Lit. Actually I have to go now. Bye Danvers."

"Bye Damien." Claire waved as he left. She carried on reading. _Was he just flirting with me? I hope not. _Claire thought. She shook the thought out of her mind and carried on sipping her mocha.

When she finished she called Myrnin, she had lab today and was not walking there in the sun. He soon opened her a portal ,she stepped through into the lab. He was tinkering as usual. He smiled at her as she entered.

"Hello Claire. How was your day?

"Ok ,normal I guess. There's this vamp I met at the coffee shop. I haven't seen him before. Damien Lloyd ,have you seen him around?" Myrnin suddenly looked up at her in shock. He quickly put on a poker face.

"Damien Lloyd. I would stay well away from him if I was you."

" Why? Who is he?"

"Trouble. Trust me you don't want or need to know."

"I think I do."

"Just leave it ,Claire. It's not of your business." His harsh voice made Claire take an involuntary step back. He saw this and sighed, "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"It's Ok. What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could clean." At that Claire groaned.

"Really? You could clean this place up in one afternoon if you wanted to." She whined.

"Yes, and that afternoon is today. And together it will only take half an afternoon." With that he rushed in a blur to get a very old fashioned broom. He held it out to Claire and she rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of a vacuum?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." She sighed and they got to work. She swept up while Myrnin sorted and stacked books.

After lab Claire walked home. It was dark now so she had no problems being outside. But to her it was as clear as daylight. She was still adjusting to some of the little things about being a vampire. She hated having to drink in front of her friends and she would often do it up in her bedroom so they wouldn't see her. The first week of being a vampire was the worst. She had refused to drink the blood, too scared of what she had become. Michael had had to call Myrnin, who had pinned her down while Michael gave her the blood. He had been sorry about it after but Claire knew it was for the best.

She walked and the house welcomed her with the same warm feeling it always gave her. Eve was starting to cook dinner and Michael was tuning his guitar. Claire knew Shane was on the late shift so she decided to get started on her work. She went to her room and opened up her laptop. She waited impatiently as her computer lazily started to come to life. It huffed and puffed its way into consciousness. She started to look for some sites that would help her find her ancestors. She entered everything she knew. Her name ,her moms ,dad's …..exedra. She looked at the long lists of names and their descriptions. She saw some old pictures of them. There were a few, some with her last name others without. But all coming from the same family tree. She wrote down the most interesting.

Mr J. Smith ,Carpenter 1788-1852.

Miss S. Danvers, Flower Seller , 1879-1945

Mr. A Danvers ,Teacher , 1920-1955

Mr L Danvers, Builder, 1877- 1940

…

Claire started looking back father. She loved most of the names. She wrote down the most pretty.

Mr E Love-good, Astronomer, 1537-1582

Mr L Danvers, Grocery Salesman, 1621- 1672.

….

Two names soon caught her attention.

Mr D Lloyd, Unknown, 1515 - Date of death unknown.

Mr. M Lloyd ,Alchemist, 1512- Date of death unknown.

She clicked the first one. _That's Damien's last name. _she thought to herself. When she clicked it there wasn't much information. But he had lived in Wales, Conwy. There was a picture of a painted portrait of him. He was standing with another boy. His brother? _Maybe that's that other one. _Both the boys were very pretty. It was easy to know which one was Damien. He was shorter than the other one, he only looked around seven while the other looked about ten. Damien had a childish look about him whereas the other stared straight forwards with a serious expression you would normally only see on adults. The taller one had his hair pulled back neatly, whereas the Damien had his still very neat but it was much more shaggy. Damien had his bright eyes eye's staring straight at her and the other boy had pretty chocolate brown eye's. But they both seemed to have the same face structure, they were both very pretty. Claire felt compelled to the taller boy. He looked so familiar. _It must be the similarities between you and him He has black hair just like you and brown eye's….._ She stopped in mid thought. She stared closely at the boy in the picture. Black hair. Brown eye's. That face structure. _It can't be._

Claire went back and clicked on the name that said Mr M Lloyd. Her eye's nearly popped out off her head with shock. It was exactly as she thought. The name staring her in black and white was Myrnin Lloyd, Lord of Conwy.


	6. Chapter 6

"EVE! GET UP HERE NOW!" Claire shouted from her room. Eve raced up the stairs and ran into Claire's room. She did a quick scan of the room to look from danger but when she saw nothing she fixed her gaze on Claire.

"Ok that tone is only for emergency's." Claire rolled her eye's and sighed. She moved away from the laptop so Eve could see it as well.

"Look. I is this what you guys have been hiding from me?" She said pointing to Myrnin's name. Eve read the site slowly and her eye's bulged when she caught on. She got over her first wave of shock and turned to Claire apologetically

"I'm sorry CB. I didn't want to but Myrnin said it was for your own safety."

"I can't believe this. I'm like his great-great-great granddaughter or something." Claire said, she sat down in her chair and gave an exasperated sigh. This was just too much information.

"Your probably a few greats short but yeah. It explains why you guys look so alike."

"Alike?"

"Yeah well cos you both super brainy sciencey people. You have the same hair colour, same eye's." Eve giggled a little "Even the same nose." She burst out laughing then. Claire felt her nose and ran to the mirror. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this before. It was not only weird but strangely intriguing. Eve's laughter soon subsided.

"I've got to talk to Myrnin." Claire said. She didn't wait for a reply she just walked straight out the door. _Why in the name of hell, didn't he tell me. _She thought to herself.

"I bet he'll make up some excuse like 'It was for your own safety.'" She said to herself. Making a lame Myrnin impression at the end. "Garlic is soo going up his arss."

Claire was halfway there. She heard foot steps behind her and her first reaction was to run. But she remembered what she was and decided to see who it was, then she could decide if running was still a good idea. When she looked around it was Damien. He was smiling at her. She couldn't help but think of the picture of the little seven year old boy, smiling at her with big green eye's and dimples. So sickly sweet. She also started to remember Myrnin's words of warning _I would stay away from him if I was you. _she repeated the words in her head to herself. The nagging voice in the back of her head told her to run. But that would be impolite.

"Hello Claire." He smiled in her direction and waved.

"Hi Damien." Claire kept walking and he soon caught up. He matched her pace as they walked closer to Myrnin's lair.

"How have you been?"

"Alright I guess….Erm I'm in a bit of a hurry." She said ,nodding her head in the direction she was going. She speed up even more now, but he easily matched her again.

"That's a shame. Because whatever you were hurrying too, you wont get there." Before Claire could even process the words she felt a harsh pain on the back of her head. It wasn't enough to knock her out but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into an alley that wasn't Myrnin's.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire gasped in pain as she woke. Her wrists and ankles felt like they were being burned. She looked down and noticed there was chains around her wrists and ankles. Silver. Her wrists were starting to turn black under the contact of the silver. She screamed in pain and tried to pull herself free. When it didn't work Claire collapsed against the wall behind her. She looked around and saw she was in cell. It reminded her of when Myrnin had been trapped like this in his crazier years. The cell was small and empty. Bare walls. Bare floors. She knew it was pitch black but her new eye's made it as easy to see as day. She scanned the room and past the bars she saw a figure. He was looking away but she knew who it was. Damien turned and smiled. A sick ,evil ,twisted smile.

"I see your awake. I do love to hear the screaming. Reminds me of when I was rich. I would drink the blood of my enemies. Vampire and human. Slowly of course ,just so I could hear them scream." He laughed. It was a horrible mocking laugh ,full of evil. "I used to own land you know. And if anyone didn't do exactly as I said ,I would kill them. I would often make their family watch. Just so they can hear the screaming too and know who is the master."

"You _had_. Past tense." Claire panted, exhausted from her struggles with the chains ,which were slowly weakening her.

"Yes, I had. Not anymore. My brother took it all away."

"He deserved it more than you did. You bastard!" Claire spat.

He growled angrily at her and in a blur he was there. In her face. His eye's burning into hers like a thousand knifes.

"You know nothing of what he deserves. He deserves nothing. You think he is so _good._ You know nothing of what he is really like."

"Then explain. If he is so horrible then why do you seem to be the one causing the most trouble."

He relaxed a little. She saw the muscles in his shoulders relax as he sat down next to her. She recoiled away from him, only to earn herself more pain as the chains pulled on her wrists.

"He turned me. As punishment. Me and him always knew about vampires. I had always hated them. He had willingly turned ,to study his stupid magic tricks. Then as he tinkered and toyed, I became powerful. He became jealous, isn't it always the way? He took my land and locked me in a cell. Much like the one I have put you in, child. And after a few months my friends helped me escape. We got caught not long after. He killed everyone who helped me, in the most barbaric ways, impaling, hanging, the guillotine and his personal favourite, fire. He decided that I deserved worse. He knew how much I hated vampires ,so he made me one, just so I could suffer a life of eternal hatred."

His face stayed empty of everything but undying hatred. For his brother and himself. Claire nearly felt sorry for him, then remembered where she was. She was still shocked by how awful that was. Could that really be Myrnin, the kind hearted fool that loved Alchemy. The man that had saved many lives with his cure, and saved her life on many occasions. But there was complete honestly in his voice.

"That's horrible." she said. "It can't be him. Your lying."

"And that's the worst part. Everyone loves him. He charms people and makes them think they are safe. He only cares when it suits him."

"Then why am I here?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Because family is his weakness. And he cares for you. Which is why I have this."

He left, and came back with a camcorder. Attached to it was a wire that led to a computer that was resting on a small table. The table had wheels which meant he pulled it easily into view. He smirked at her and pulled the camera up to face her. He said mockingly,

"Smile for the camera."

Myrnin POV. 

Myrnin picked up the phone. He didn't recognise the number. He held the phone to his ear and said,

"Hello. Who ,may I ask ,is this?"

"Can I talk to Claire please?" That was Eve again.

"Sure I guess so? But why are you calling me to ask that?"

"Your kidding me! Please tell me Claire is there with you!" The panic was raising in her voice. I knew something was wrong straight away.

"She left earlier because she had to talk to you."

"When was this?"

"A hour ago." She seemed to be growing more and more panicked with every words that passed her lips.

"Why?"

"Because she knows."

Myrnin nearly dropped the phone. How could she have found out about this?

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. Where is she?"

"I have an pretty good idea."

Myrnin hung up and dialled another number.

"Hello brother." Said the voice on the other end.

"Damien, where is Claire?"

"Check your computer. I will be transmitting to you in three…two…one. Good bye big bro."

Damien hung up. Myrnin growled a threw his phone against the wall ; It smashed into tiny pieces. Myrnin rushed to where Claire had installed a computer. It took a while but he got it working. Straight away a box popped up asking him if he wanted to video chat. He pressed the 'ok' button. He saw only Damien's face, staring close to the camera.

"Hey is this working. Come on big bro. Lets speak face to face. He gave an evil smile at the camera. Myrnin quickly found the camera that had came with the computer. He linked it up and switched it on. Damien smiled more as he saw his brother on the screen.

"Hello brother. How are you? Missing something?" Damien stepped away from the camera. Myrnin gasped as he saw Claire, silver chains tied to her wrists and ankles. She looked weak and exhausted. Myrnin shouted at the camera,

"YOU LET HER GO NOW!"

He could hear Damien's laugh came from behind the camera focused on Claire.

"This is revenge Myrnin. But come to think of it. If you hadn't made me what I am, I wouldn't have been able to do all this. Oh the irony. Now all you can do is watch."

"Why? Watch what? Damien!" Myrnin screamed at the computer in frustration. He watched as Damien walked over to where Claire was sitting. She tried to move away from him and whimpered. He smiled and grabbed her arm. She looked like she was trying to pull it away but she was too weak for it to make a difference. There was a sickening snap followed by a painful scream of agony as he broke her arm. Tears poured down her eye's and she looked at him with utter fear. But he wasn't finished yet. He kicked her . Hard. And again and again. Her ribs snapped. He gave a last kick to her face. His foot caught her on the jaw. She cried and spat away the blood. Then she started coughing and as she coughed she spat out more blood. Thick and slightly lighter than humans blood. Myrnin was on the verge of tears himself.

"Please. Damien, let her go. I promise I'll do anything."

"I'll take you up on that deal. But first I think I'm going to have a bit of fun and watch you suffer as much as I have."

Damien kneeled down beside Claire.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shouted Myrnin ,which just made Damien laugh.

"This is for my life ,Myrnin." Damien slashed Claire across the face with his nails. She healed slower than normal for vampires but still quick enough for him to do it again every five minutes.

"And to add insult to injury." He lent down to where Claire was clutching her face and crying. He grabbed her face with his hands, and pulled her face to his. He ferociously forced his lips onto hers and against her struggles he kissed her. She tried to pull away but she was too weak. He pulled away and smiled at the camera. Claire just fell to the floor where he had dropped her. She seemed to have lost consciousness. All her wounds healed, swimming in her own blood. Damien moved close to the camera so he hid Claire. Myrnin had never wanted to kill him so much until that moment. Not only had he hurt his little Claire, his flesh and blood. But had dared bring her down so low as to _kiss _her. Myrnin just stared hard at the camera.

"I'm going to find you and when I do your going to die."

"Then come brother. I'm dead anyway. But remember ,for every second longer you take will be more pain for your little Claire." He laughed like a twisted king. An emperor of evil.

Myrnin got up and ran. He flinched as he heard more screams from behind him, coming from the computer. He ran faster ,shouting as he went.

"FRANK! FRANK, I need you to trance a computer signal! It's important!"


	8. Special thanks & my musical inspiration

**Thank you all soo much for reading my story. I promise I will write more soon. I just wanted to take a minute to tell you how grateful I am for you taking the time too read my story. I decided to do so by showing you some brilliant songs which I encourage you to find on you tube. They are brilliant songs which have helped give me inspiration. Here they are ,enjoy ****J :**

"**The Scientist" by Coldplay. (this one makes me think of Myrnin)**

"**Kiss with a Fist" by Florence and the Machine. **

"**The Kill" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. **

"**Mad world" by Gary Jules. (Morganville J )**

**And remember to look for … The official Morganville music video ,on youtube because if you haven't seen it yet then your missing out BIG time. And the song that goes with it is SSOOOO Morganville. I'll be showing you more awesome songs later on. **

**For now a big thanks to anyone who has read my story. And an even bigger thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and anyone who hasn't. DO IT NOW. Just joking.**

**You guys are all brilliant. **

**Keep loving Morganville ;) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Claire was still recovering. Damien had left. He had no reason but she was just glad to be rid of him for a while. She prayed Myrnin wouldn't come but she knew he would. She hoped that if he did he would come soon, before Damien got back. Her wounds were now healed but the thoughts of the constant kicking, his nails sliding across her face. She didn't even want to think about the kiss. Myrnin's pained cries. It made her feel good that he cared but surly there was an easier way of showing his affection. Like for example , buying her a chocolate bar.

Damien walked in. She could hear his nearly silent footsteps. But she could hear something else. A muffled noise. It was deep. Maybe a man. Damien stepped out, carrying….Shane! Shane was tied up with a gag round his mouth. He was struggling against Damien's hold, but it was no use. Claire tried to go to him, to comfort him. But all it got her was another reminder of the stinging pain from the chains around her wrists and ankles. Shane looked at her through his hair that was plastered to his face from sweat. His eye's widened and he started struggling more. He tried to say something through his gag. Claire could've sworn it was her name. Claire tried not to breathe because she knew how thirsty she was. She just couldn't take the idea of hurting Shane again.

"Shut up, you idiot." Said Damien and he slapped Shane round the head. Damien dropped him to the floor like trash. He walked over to Claire and crouched beside her.

"Are you thirsty?" She shook her head violently. "Are you sure?" She nodded timidly. He walked back over to Shane.

"L-leave h..him alone." She stuttered, terrified.

"Aww young love, so sweet. Are you really sure you're not thirsty?" He grabbed Shane and cut a small line on his cheek, Shane clearly screamed but it was muffled by the gag. Blood trickled softly down his cheek. Claire held her breath. Damien chuckled. He wiped some of the blood of Shane's cheek with his finger and put it slowly in his mouth.

"Hmmm…. Not the best blood, just a tad bitter." Damien wiped of more blood, which made Shane scream even more. He held the blood in front of her face, just under her nose. She held her breath and tried not to look. He back-handed her ,she gasped at the shear power of the slap. She then noticed the lovely smell that was in the air. Delicious. _No you can't that's Shane's blood. _The nagging voice in her mind told her. But it was just too intoxicating. She reached over and licked Damien's finger dry. It wasn't enough. But before she could do anything a load bang came from the door outside of the cell. Myrnin ran in. He had a bag on his back. He looked at Shane in confusion. He then looked at Claire, clearly her eye's must've been red because he nodded in understanding. He quickly grabbed a stake out off his bag and plunged it through Damien's stomach. Damien fell. He made a choked sound then passed out. Myrnin walked up to Claire, he then looked through his bag and came out with a few blood bags. Claire didn't even wait to be offered it, she grabbed them and sucked them each dry. One by one. As she did so Myrnin bent down and broke the chains she had on. With quick twists of his wrists the chains snapped under his fingers. He ignored the burns and went on to help Shane. Breaking Shane's bonds. Shane got up. He looked as though he wanted to go to Claire but she was still sucking the last out of the final bag of blood. Once she was done she wiped the excess blood off her mouth. Shane edged slowly towards her.

"You ok?" He asked. She didn't answer him, instead she ran up and gave him a hug. After she was finished hugging Shane she ran over to Myrnin and flung her arms around him. He stiffened awkwardly at first but soon wrapped his arms around her as well to pull her into a big bear hug. Once they let go she ran over to Shane again. He didn't even wait for her, he pulled her into a kiss like never before. He tasted of steak but after that he just tasted of Shane. His arms gripped her around the waist not wanting to let go. He pulled her closer as she twisted her fingers through his hair. Every touch sent shivers down her spine. It was perfect and -

"Forgotten me have you. Well this is a touching scene." Shane and Claire broke their kiss, but held each other in close embrace as they turned to see Damien standing just behind Myrnin, who also turned quickly. Damien had the blood stained stake in his hands. He aimed the plunge it into his brothers heart. But Myrnin caught it in both his hands. Myrnin shoved him back using the stake. Damien flew into the air and hit the wall. Damien quickly picked himself up and started to attack Myrnin. Damien kicked and punched, bit and clawed. Myrnin was more of a defensive fighter, he blocked and retrained his brothers blows. But after a while Damien had landed quite a few blows, which is when the real fighting broke out. It was ferocious and bloody. Fed by years of hate and jealousy. Myrnin was good but Damien was better.

"It seems like after all the years of you beating me, I seem to have an advantage." Damien growled. Then Myrnin fell. There was a wooden stake through his chest. Damien stepped away. He was ready to finish the job. It was written on his face. Claire knew she had to do something. She ran and kicked Damien. His head snapped back with and sickening snap. Claire didn't even wait for him to heal. She gave it all she had. She punched him in the chest and she felt a satisfying crunch as she broke the bones in his rib cage. He tried to protect himself but she was too strong. She bit down hard on he neck and ripped out a chunk with she spat out on the floor. She heard him scream. Which only made her happy. She pulled the stake out of Myrnin's chest and pushed it through Damien ,who was lying on the floor clutching his neck. She pushed it down so far it went through the floor. Damien was nailed there. She then reached into Myrnin's bag and found a few bottles of silver nitrate. She pulled the stake out of his chest and just as he woke up ,she poured every last grain on him. And it was a lot. She smiled as his flesh burned away. As his eye's disintegrated leaving only black holes in their sockets.

"This is a kindness." She hissed as he burned to ash.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire looked upon the ashes of her torturer. She laughed, a sick ,insane laugh. She grabbed a handful of the ashes and threw them in the air. She stomped hard on what was left and smudged it into the ground. She laughed more. Myrnin got up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and hissed in defence. She then recognised him and let go. With a sigh she fainted. Myrnin caught her. It was over.

OR is it….

**I know what you guys are thinking. That sounds nothing like Claire but remember she has been tortured for ages, nearly forced into drinking (and possibly killing) her BF and then he has the nerve to try and kill her best friend who is also her great great (more greats) Grand father. And don't forget she's also a vampire, and a girl, and 17. **

**Thank you for reading. I'm gonna prob make a sequel soon. But I'm taking a break for a while to get my ideas straight. Please review. I'm going to write a new chapter for this one wid some more thanks and songs for you to look out for. Oh and some shout outs to my awesome friends. **


	11. A Final Thank You

**Firstly give special regards to my best friend J*** (Whose name I can only give away slightly so they know I'm talking about them) Because they are awesome and have been my best friend since who no's when and is the best fake sister any gal could have. Thank you soo much. Love you mate. **

**Here's some special thanks to all who reviewed and favourited my story: **

Catherine Eline **(Who is an absolute legend for making mine one of their faves! Thank you)**

Loulouflowerpower **(Who really kept me going lolz! Thank you)**

Dantea Dredkin **(Who made me cry wid happiness when they said mine was the best fanfic they had read in a while. Thank you.)**

Enolagay87 **(who was the first to review my story and make it one of their favourites. Thank you. )**

Chloebabe95 **(Who is really awesome for having the same name as me! And being awesome at guessing! Thank you.)**

KJ-1995 **(Who is wicked for making my story one of their faves. Thank you.) **

Invisibilgirl **(Who gave a brilliant review and her pen name is awesome. Thank you.)**

DarkAngle456 **(Who I promise I will make a sequel soon and is brilliant for making my story and ME one of their faves. You're an absolute legend! Thank you.) **

Annie Bespoke **(Who really made my day with her review. Thank you.)**

Lunabloodmoon666** (Who is brilliant for leaving such a nice review and P.S. LOVE the name. Thank You.)**

**I will add to this list if anyone new reviews or favourites my story. And to all you people in the list above, thank you sooo much for helping me stick wid my story and enjoy writing it sooo much. You guys are LEGENDS!**

**So as I promised I'm going to tell you a few more of my fave songs which gave me the inspiration I needed to keep on writing. Here they are: **

"Girl with one eye" by Florence and the Machine.

"Bring me to life" by Evanescence.

"Don't stop me now" by Queen.

"Haunted" by Evanescence.

"Heavy in your Arms" Florence and the Machine.

"How you remind me" by Nickleback.

"I'm only me when I'm with you" by Taylor Swift.

"Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.

"Jet Lag" by Simple Plan + Natasha Bedingfield.

"Keep Holding On." by Avril Lavigne.

"Kicking and Screaming" by Miley Cyrus.

"Year 3000" by Busted.

"You give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi.

"Your Song" by Kate Walsh.

**And lastly is my favourite song ,which is about how life is like writing a book, if you don't look up the other ones then you must look up this one cos it's beautiful and brilliant. **

"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.

**Thank you all who have read my story. I'll write the sequel soon. **

**Happy reading! Xx ;) **


End file.
